thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie Jolson
Name: Charlie Jolson Born: 1936 (age 66 in 2002) Height: 5'10 Gender: Male Main Affliation: * The Bethnal Green Mob * Jake Jolson (nephew) (deceased) * Harry Preston (right-hand man) (deceased) * Paul Burfoot (friend) (deceased) * James Frost (friend) (deceased) * Sparky (friend) (deceased) * Walter (friend) (deceased) * DCI McCormack (deceased) * Yasmin * Mark Hammond Status: Deceased Alingment: Bad Voiced by: Ricky Hards Charlie Jolson is an ageing East End Gangster, a racist, and the boss of the notorius Bethnal Green Mob. Charlie has a taste for the finer things in life like classic Bentleys and fat Cuban Cigars. Charlie is a supporter of the party the National Front. Charlie isn't happy about the three other gangs: The Collins Crew, the 14K Triad and the Yardies being around London and he feels that today's London is one he no longer recognises. Charlie decides it is time to turn back the clock. Early Life Charlie was born in London in 1936. He had one younger brother who would later become the father of Jake Jolson. As a young man, Charlie was an associate of Ronnie and Reggie Kray. After the Krays were arrested in 1968, Charlie went into hiding and laid low for two years. In 1970, Charlie decided to form the Bethnal Green Mob along with close friend Harry Preston. In 1972, Charlie's nephew Jake was born. While Jake was a small boy, his parents were considered unfit to look after their son, so Charlie took custody of Jake. During the 1980's, Mark Hammond worked for Charlie, but as Jake was getting older, Charlie decided to replace Mark with Jake. His created a rift between the Jolsons and Mark, who defected to the Collins' gang who were rivals of Charlie. During the 1990's and early 2000's, the Triads and the Yardies appearing in London and started to cause problems for Charlie. By 2002, Charlie felt he was no longer safe in his own city. 2002 In October 2002, Charlie Jolson read in the papers that Mark Hammond had been released from prison. He decided to form a master plan. To use Mark Hammond as a tool to weaken the three other gangs in London. This plan involved the kidnap Mark's wife Suzie and his son Alex. The plan came to action in December 2002, when Charlie sent Yasmin along with Harry, Eyebrows and Grievous to kidnap Suzie and Alex. Eyebrows stayed in the car while Harry, Grievous and Yasmin confronted Suzie. After a brief struggle, Harry shot Suzie and Yasmin grabbed Alex and pulled him into the car. Mark, consumed with rage, chased after the car to Charlie's warehouse. On confronting Charlie, Mark called him a "fat bastard". Eyebrows knocked out Mark and Charlie made his heavies drag Mark into a chair. When Mark awoke, Charlie told Mark what he was going to do. Charlie is going to make Mark work for him if his kid is to live. Mark has no choice. Charlie's first mission for Mark is to destroy Nick Collins' new bar The Republic. Charlie then has Mark stealing a statue filled with heroin from the Triads. After this, Mark met Charlie and his heavies at the Spotted Dog pub. Mark attempted to shoot Charlie but the bartender knocked Mark out and Harry kicked him. Charlie ordered Mark to break his nephew Jake out of a prison van and wanted no more of his non-compliance. Later on, Charlie wanted Mark to assassinate DCI McCormack, who despite being on Charlie's payroll, has betrayed him by arresting Charlie's girl Yasmin. Charlie wants Yasmin dead also. Mark kills McCormack but spares Yasmin after the latter has information of Alex's whereabouts. Charlie then wanted Mark to find his girl Layla from Collins club A Touch of Class and ask her to come back to him. Layla is killed in a shootout but Yasmin was going to disguise herself as Layla in order to confront and kill Charlie. Charlie, on the other hand, has Mark do one last task for him by stealing Jamahl's drug money. This money was to be divided between Charlie and Mark. However, Mark decided to give the money to Liam instead. Charlie discovers that Mark has betrayed him by sending Yasmin after him and has Jake to confront Mark along with Eyebrows and Sparky. Mark kills Sparky and is nearly killed by Jake in retaliation, but Charlie stops him. Charlie has Mark and Yasmin locked in the cellar of his warehouse and phones the other crime bosses in London. Charlie wants to offer the gangs a truce if he agrees to hand Mark over to them. While Charlie is making Mark work for him, DC Frank Carter is trying to arrest him. Charlie uses his police connection McCormack to keep Frank away from the Jolson's case by suspending him. However, Frank decides to become a vigilante in order to defeat Charlie. As such, Frank discovers Charlie's true intentions on his meeting with the other gangs. Charlie really wants to lure the gangs to the ship the Sol Vita in order to blow them up with a bomb. Charlie's plan gots awry thanks to the efforts of Mark Hammond and Frank Carter. Charlie is scared once his loyal men Jake, Harry and Eyebrows are all killed. He tries to sneak off the boat but is caught by Nick Collins who is furious at Charlie's betrayal. Nick has his man Liam hold a gun against Charlie's head. Charlie tries to tell Nick and Liam where they can find Mark show they bring him there. The Yardies and the Triads are also furious with the situation and confront Charlie. Mark explains this set up was all Charlie's fault. Charlie tries to defend himself by saying that Mark went on a crazy rampage. Frank tells the gangs Charlie's real intentions. Nick, the Triads and the Yardies decide to let Mark, Yasmin and Alex go in order to deal with Charlie and also with Frank for being a cop. Charlie realises he has lost the battle, but decides he hasn't lost the war. He goes mad and pulls out his detonator, ready to kill everyone, including himself. Everyone panics and tries to flee, leaving Charlie on his own. Charlie sings Land of Hope and Glory and then dies in the explosion.